


What the Actual Mother F*ck?!

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drone Season 2014, Embedded Images, M/M, Master/Slave, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Grand Highblood discovers a burnt-out, vulgar yellowblood skulking around his private chambers and picks him up for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Actual Mother F*ck?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdant/gifts).



[Higher Resolution](http://sta.sh/0kzoy3pvjxm)

Detail shots:

 


End file.
